Photo Album
by Adieu l'apathie
Summary: Tis my first fanfic. Alice has Bella look through the Cullen Family Album. Not good with summaries. Maybe just a oneshot if you guys don't like it. R&R please and thank you. Rated T bein safe. Oh and the roses at the bottom of chap.2 didn't show so...nvm.
1. Chapter 1

Photo Album

A/n: I have never let more than one person ever read any fanfic of mine before, so in a way this is my first fanfic. Please be gentle...heh.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Twilight series. I also do not own Saturday Night Fever...or any of the stars in them...lol.

Chapter 1: An old book, Carlisle in suspenders, and an Angry Edward! OH MY!

I sat on Alice's bed. She had brought me into her room, and usually that ended up with me being Alice's blank canvas to create of her own imagination and style smarts. I shudder at the thought.

"What is it Alice?" I couldn't help the tiny nervous quiver that shook my voice.

Alice came out of a cabinet she had been digging in and flashed me a mischevious grin. "Oh, don't worry Bella. We're not playing dress-up today. Relax."

I huffed at her mocking me. I could feel the pout on my face. Her wind-chime giggles came as a result, enchanting me into smiling at her.

Alice glided over and took a seat on her bed, right beside me. She held a big, brown book in her tiny pixie palms. It looked ancient!

"What is that," I asked curiously. She beamed at me. "The reason I brought you into my room, silly." I rolled my eyes at her stating the obvious.

"It's a photo album. Not from our human lives, but as a family." With that explanation Alice opened the book with a gentle touch, aware of the old, tattered binding.

I was instantely attentive. I wondered if Edward had looked too much different than he did now. The first picture was one of those faded ones, you could tell that it was taken many decades ago. Perhaps not too long after the camera was invented...

"Is that _Carlisle_?!" Wow, he could even pull off suspenders. Carlisle was in some kind of shelter and a patient was by him. A little boy with a broken arm. Even with a broken limb the boy was looking straight up at Carlisle with unmistakable gratitude in his eyes, a smile plastered on his little ill-looking face. Alice shook while trying to hold in her laughter, but a couple chuckles escaped. When Alice had calmed herself she took a deep, uneeded breath. "Yes, it is Carlisle. Bella, I just adore the way you react to things." I looked under the picture of Carlisle to see a much more recent picture. I bust out laughing! I hadn't seen a more hilarious thing in my life!

Alice giggled too. "Jasper wasn't one for the disco style. I had made him wear that suit so we could go to a dance at the local disco skating rink."

Jasper was wearing, pretty much, the same disco get-up that John Travolta wore in the movie Saturday Night Fever! It was histarical!

Alice and I sat there looking through Jasper's section of the album, cackling up a storm while we were at it. Thank goodness Carlisle was at work and Esme was out doing...whatever she does...and the rest were out hunting, bound to come back tomorrow at some time. They would of put us in a nut house by the sounds of our laughter.

Then we got to the section of the album for Alice's pictures. Unlike Jasper, Alice looked stylish in everything she wore. From bell bottom pants of the disco era to glam to punk. Lucky woman...

Rosalie passed in the same way...only she made the styles look more seductive than was meant for any type of clothing.

The whole family was went through. I saw some of the most joyous times of their existances in those photographs.

Then the last section of the old book of memories belonged to Edward, my dark Adonis. The first picture in there was of Edward with sunglasses on and swimming trunks sparkling up like the sun itself. Beautiful. As I stared at the picture I realised I hadn't been breathing, so I forced the air in and out of my lungs with some effort. Alice patted my hand and gave me a soft smile, knowing how a picture of Edward was something I would get worked up about. "We had bought a private island for a summer," Alice said, anwering my silent question of where Edward was.

The picture below was Edward sitting on top of an exasperated Jasper. "They were fighting over who won a Playstation game...not that it needs to be said but, Edward won." I bit my thumb to keep from howling out in a giggle fit. The next one was to the right. My eyes widened at what I saw. All I heard was Alice calling my name in question. Minutes passed and I was still staring at the picture. The next thing I knew I was jumping around like a moron and reaching into the back of my pants, trying to get at whatever was causing the excruciating cold. After I got the ice cubes from my pants I glared down at Alice laying on the floor, holding her sides, just laughing it up. "Ugh! Alice! What the HECK!" I threw the ice at her forehead. Not that it would faze her any but...

"Deep breaths...inhale and exhale Alice," Alice whispered to herself on purpose, just to tease me more. "I am sorry my dear Bella. I had to do something to get your attention again. Staring like that just isn't healthy. I was thinking you were going into a coma." I bit my lip, and gave her an icy glare. "S'not my fault Alice. You can _not_ tell me that he doesn't look absolutely, incredibly, impossibly..." I couldn't sum it up, I couldn't find a word or phrase or anything. Alice grinned at me, and rose a brow. "Are you looking for the word 'wow' Bella?"

I nodded dumbly as I started to stare at the photo in the album on the bed again. I heard Alice sigh. "Yes, Bella. I suppose so. Nothing compared to my Jasper, but sure. Why not?" My eyes flashed to Alice's, wide with astonishment. She giggled at my expression. "It was at Emmett's and Rosalie's wedding...the first one." Edward was in a tux. I absolutely _melted_ when I saw him in a tuxedo. The contrast between the black of the fabric and the white of his skin was beautiful and it made his tawny eyes stand out even more astoundingly. Gorgeous.

We searched through Edward's section. Alice telling the story behind the picture and me staring in awe at my true love in still-frame. Then we turned to the last picture in the old book. As soon as I saw it I knew that was my favorite photo of Edward ever and that that sight would be in my memory for the rest of my life and beyond (if he ever changes me...). Alice was guffawing at me. "Bella do be careful not to get any drool on my bedding or carpet." And she thought she was joking. This was the, for lack of a better word, most...seducing I've ever seen Edward, and that's saying something let me tell you. "I caught him by suprise on that one, which is a task to be proud of in and of itself," Alice snickered out. "Yup. He never knew what hit him," she continued. "Until it was too late," she added with a slightly evil tint in her chiming voice. It kind of scared me.

As soon as I started into my ultimate ogling mode I felt someone lay their chin on my shoulder, looking at what had my undivided attention a moment before. "ALICE!" The light pressure of the chin on my shoulder was jerked away in a sudden movement. Edward was home early.

A/N: Yup. That was my first chapter to this and my very poor attempt at being funny. R & R if you like it...or even if you don't. Feel free to flame me if you feel it necessary. Thank you.

Edward's Blossom


	2. Chapter 2

Photo Album

**A/n: I am so over-joyed that you guys liked my first chapter! I got so giddy as soon as I got the first review! You guys really make my day! Thank you and here is the next chapter. You guys asked for it...lol.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of the Twilight series and it's characters. That happens to be Stephenie Meyer's department. Oh, and I don't own Kodac or their "Moments", but I made up my own.

Chapter 2: I don't have a good title for it so...heh...

I looked up so I could see his expression. Edward's angelic face portrayed his beautiful anger, and I could tell not only was he mad, but if he could blush his face would be as red as mine gets after he kisses me. That's pretty bad. Though, I would be too if I were in his shoes. Finding a member of my family showing off a picture of me like that would cause me to find a new shade of red as far as blushes go.

Edward was in front of Alice's sitting figure in an instant. "Yes, Edward?" She smiled up at him. His jaw clenched, eyes aflare, and fists balled up at his sides, Edward hissed, "Alice. Why?" I could just barely hear the betrayal and embarrassment in the question, making me feel a bit bad for Edward. I stood up for Alice anyway, afraid for her. Edward was a frightening person when upset (which he was often enough). "Um, Edward? We were looking through the whole album. Not just your section." I blushed scarlet as I continued. "And I was the one drooling over your pictures. Alice just thought doing this would help pass the time." Alice was once again giggling at my flushing, and Edward looked like he was deciding between smirking at me or killing his sister.

"Oh, and Bella seems to go into a coma when seeing you in a tuxedo Edward. Just a fair warning brother." Alice gave her own little smirk at me. That last comment made up Edward's mind and he sent me a smug grin. "I see." I turned my eyes away from his golden ones to glare at Alice. I try to save her from a re-death experience with Edward and this is how she repays me. Fine. Be that way. Evil.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from the two "oh-so loving" vampires in the room. Then out of nowhere the photo album was in front of me and that glorious last photograph of Edward was in my face, feeding my hungry eyes their candy. In that picture was a freshly showered Edward. With a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else on but the water droplets that were strolling leisurely down his body, he was the definition of sexy. He was sitting on his leather couch. And I felt the surprise on my face as I noticed he was looking at something in his hand. I tore my eyes from the photo to look at Alice and then up to Edward once more. "Edward, what are you staring at so longingly in that photo," I questioned. Alice put down the album in front of me (she was the one who stuck it in my face earlier) and onto the bed. I saw her go out of the room and return with something in her hand.

Edward gave me a soft smile and sat on Alice's bed next to me. "You want to know Bella?" I nodded still a little dazed, but still very curious. Edward took the object from Alice's hand and stared at it for a moment, his previous smile increasing in sweetness as he looked it over. "It was a picture...of you." I tried to look at the picture in the frame he held. I blushed when I saw it. Edward just chuckled in that velvety way of his, never taking his eyes from the picture. "I couldn't help myself. It was just to perfect an oppertunity to pass up Bella. I had to capture it on film."

In other words, for him it was a 'Kodac Moment', huh? I wonder when he took it. "When did this 'oppertunity' come about Edward dear?" I asked a little miffed and embarrassed still that he took a picture of me without my knowledge. He grinned at my tone of voice. "When you weren't looking of course!" Alice just started to out right laugh at that statement. He thought he was _so_ funny. Edward snickered at my expression. "Oh Bella, love. Your pout is one of the cutest things about you." I sighed. Edward kissed my forehead and seemed to have thought I've been tortured enough for now. "You were in your room about to go to bed. I was 'supposed' to be hunting at the time, but I came back a little early. Just to check on you. I was at your window, love. And when I saw you sitting there, I rushed with haste unheard of to my house, fetched a camera, and returned to your window without you having moved a muscle."

The photo was of me in my room. I was sitting indian-style on my bed. I was just wearing a light blue dress shirt that I asked Alice to steal from Edward awhile back (hey, I wanted it, I needed something; a peice of Edward for when he was gone and I was to scared and embarrassed to ask Edward) and pair of silk panties of a pale pink color. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment even more. I had a stuffed animal in my arms, hugging it with such love that was obvious in the smile I happened to have on my face. My left cheek burried in the mane of the plush animal, a lion. I usually kept it under my bed, only to bring it out when Edward was away. Always too far away...

I felt Edward wrap his cold, strong arms around my waist, and his chin once again placed upon my shoulder to look at the picture that had my focus. "Hmm," Edward breathed in my ear. "By the way, I love seeing you in one of my shirts." My face burned at that moment. It felt as if my whole face where on fire. I felt the vibrations coming from Edward's chest as he laughed quietly at my reaction. "I love you Bella. Honestly, I do."

I turned in his arms to face him. "And just think. When I get changed, I can have my own section in that album," I pointed to the now closed book on the other side of the picture frame, that held Edward's sneaky pic of me, on the bed. Alice took the album and put in back in the cabinet she had gotten it from. Edward sighed, seemingly a bit uncomfortable.

Alice spun around to face Edward and I and smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen on her face. "Oh Edward, Bella...I can't wait! That day couldn't come sooner!"

**A/n: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up. I apoligize a thousand times. Like I said I had no idea where I was going with this...**

**Anyway this is the last chapter, and I know the ending was a bit of a let down but...hey, what can I say? So...you like it or don't you? R&R when and if you can and feel like it. Please and Thank you.**

(btw...I just felt like being artsy so if you can't tell the - are roses...lol. )

-Edward's Blossom-


End file.
